


o vizinho

by stylinsonasty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Forced, M/M, Neighbors, Rape, Top Louis, Underage Drinking, drunk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonasty/pseuds/stylinsonasty
Summary: Harry é obcecado por seu vizinho Louis, que é 15 anos mais velho que ele. Quando Harry segue Louis uma noite, coisas acontecem...





	o vizinho

Harry Styles tinha 11 anos quando um homem estranho se mudou pra casa em frente à sua. Ele gostava de observar o mais velho.

Os pais do menino tentaram convidar o Tomlinson pra jantar algumas vezes, mas ele não aparecia, na verdade, ele só saía de casa durante a madrugada, Harry achava isso estranho, medonho e fascinante.

O Styles mais novo desenvolveu uma paixão platônica pelo misterioso homem de olhos azuis, e aos 12 anos já se masturbava imaginando o que tinha por baixo do volume na calça jeans do homem. Harry também comprou seu primeiro binóculo aos 12, ele o usava pra ver o que acontecia dentro da casa, através dos vidros escuros.

Aos 13, o máximo que Harry havia visto era o homem acordando de cueca, ele também havia suposto que Louis trabalhava escrevendo, já que sempre via o homem debruçado sobre a escrivaninha.

Harry agora tinha 14, e se pegava querendo conversar com o mais velho, saber o que ele fazia, quantos anos tinha; conhecê-lo. Mas a timidez e o medo nunca o permitiram, até que Niall, seu melhor amigo (única pessoa que sabia sobre o Caso Tomlinson), sugeriu que eles fugissem durante alguma madrugada e seguissem Louis até onde quer que ele fosse todos os sábados. Harry sabia que aos domingos ele fazia compras, já que chegava com sacolas e afins, mas aos sábados ele só chegava um tanto bêbado e feliz.

"Boa noite, tia Anne" disse Niall ao que a mãe de seu amigo saia do quarto. "Certo, vamos nos vestir e ficar prontos, assim que ele estiver saindo a gente vai atrás dele."

"Ainda acho isso uma ma ideia, Ni" falou o menino de cachos.

"Vai dar tudo certo" falou. "Estou levando dinheiro, se for um pub de cara ficamos bêbados e perdemos nossa virgindade"

"Você não é virgem nem da orelha, Niall" riu Harry.

E assim os dois meninos acabaram em frente à uma boate/bar/clube de strip. Eles tinham expressões relaxadas, mas suas mãos suavam enquanto seguravam as identidades falsas. O segurança negou com a cabeça e riu ao deixar os meninos passarem.

"Cuidado, crianças" alertou o cara que parecia mais um guarda-roupas.

Harry e Niall se sentiam em um planeta diferente ao entrarem. O lugar era bonito e grande, com várias luzes piscando pra todo lado. No lado esquerdo tinha o bar, no meio a pista de dança e no canto direito tinham algumas mesas e dois pequenos palcos, onde uma mulher e um homem faziam strip. Niall já tinha bebido algumas vezes e ido a alguns bares, então ele puxou Harry pela mao até estarem na bancada, pedindo 2 shots de tequila que o bartender se aprontou em trazer.

Foi uma sensação diferente e engraçada pra Harry, sentir o líquido descer queimando sua garganta. Os meninos não tinham mais visto Louis desde que ele havia entrado no pub, e Harry se mantinha de cabeça baixa no bar enquanto Niall requebrava na pista de dança.

"Você tá bem?" perguntou o bartender ao menino cabisbaixo. "Precisa de mais bebida?"

"Por favor" murmurou Harry.

Depois de mais um shot e uma golada no whiskey de outra pessoa, Harry dançava junto de Niall, eles riam e gritavam, cantando as músicas que conheciam.

"Seu amor está ali Harry, vai lá falar com ele!" gritou Niall de repente, apontando pra Louis, que conversava com um homem que aparentava ter a mesma idade dele.

"Tá maluco?" perguntou Harry parando de dançar pra observar o lindo homem moreno.

"Você é um bundao!" gritou Niall voltando a dançar.

Harry voltou para o bar, pediu uma caipirinha, o que ele estava pretendendo afinal? Ele nunca conseguiria falar com sua paixão platônica. O menino estava prestes a mandar a pessoa que encostou o peito em suas costas ir pra merda, quando olhou pra trás e viu os olhos azuis que tanto cobiçava, era a primeira vez que eles estavam tão perto um do outro, na verdade, Harry duvidava que já estivera tão perto de alguém daquele jeito.

"Uma dose dupla de Gold Label" disse ele assim que o homem veio trazer a caipirinha do menino, sua voz suave e neutra, Harry sentiu suas pernas tremendo.

Ele se desencostou de Harry e se apoiou no balcão ao seu lado. Ele ficou encarando Harry, que olhava pra frente como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Sua bebida chegou e ele continuava ali, olhando o menino.

"Você é Harry Styles" o coração do menino parou por alguns instantes, afinal, ele sabia seu nome.

"Eu sou" disse o menino, ainda sem olhar diretamente pra ele.

"Você tem o que, 12 anos?" perguntou rindo debochado, fazendo Harry finalmente o olhar. Os olhos do homem transpareciam divertimento.

"Eu tenho 14!" disse Harry empinando o nariz.

"E o que uma criança de 14 anos está fazendo nesse lugar?" perguntou, dando uma golada no líquido dourado em seu copo.

"Talvez o mesmo que você" disse Harry.

"Eu duvido" falou ele rindo. "Chama seu amigo que nós estamos indo embora."

"Eu não vou agora" disse simples. Quem ele pensava que é? Dono de mim.

"Harry, ninguém aqui é idiota, eles sabem que vocês não tem 18, e eles provavelmente vão fazer vocês ficarem daquele jeito" apontou para as duas pessoas que dançavam no pole dance "se você não vier comigo agora." Harry ficou com medo da expressão séria de Louis, talvez fosse verdade, por que eles deixariam duas crianças entrarem e se embebedarem?

"Vou chamar o Niall" falou rápido se levantando. Não foi difícil achar o irlandês rebolando, Louis os esperava no mesmo lugar.

"Olha Harry, é seu vizinho!" gritou Niall na frente de Louis, fazendo Harry corar.

Louis segurou na mão do Styles e saiu pela multidão puxando os dois adolescentes.

"Não vai deixar nenhum pra nós?" perguntou o segurança que havia os deixado entrar quando estavam saindo.

"Vai se foder" falou Louis ao que continuava caminhando.

Niall entrou no banco de trás do carro, já Harry foi no do carona. Niall estava quase caindo, e acabou cochilando.

"O que vocês estavam fazendo? Você não pensam?" perguntou Louis, ele parecia irritado.

"A gente queria um pouco de diversão" disse Harry na defensiva.

"Pensei que sua diversão fosse me observar, não me seguir" disse Louis ao que pegava um cigarro do maço em seu bolso e colocava entre os dentes. "Tem um isqueiro ali, pegue pra mim" pediu, apontando pro pequeno compartimento na frente do banco do passageiro. Harry pegou e acendeu o isqueiro, colocando na frente de Louis, que deu a primeira tragada, ainda olhando pra estrada.

"Então você sabe..." sussurrou Harry embaraçado.

Louis só riu e deu uma olhada de lado pro menino corado.

"Você vai ter que cuidar desse aí" falou Louis apontando pra Niall.

Louis já havia estacionado o carro em sua garagem, e fumava um segundo cigarro encostado na porta do motorista enquanto Harry acordava Niall e mandava ele ir silenciosamente pra casa, porque ele ainda precisava falar com Louis.

"Hey... Você poderia não contar isso pros meus pais?" pediu Harry, parando na frente do homem.

"Não é agora que vou virar amiguinho dos seus pais, Harry" falou ele jogando a bituca do cigarro no chão.

"Certo... Então, obrigado, por nos trazer" falou Harry, ele parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa, e estava envergonhado, Louis achava aquilo adorável.

"Foi um prazer" falou.

"Como você sabe meu nome?" perguntou Harry, ele não queria deixar a garagem do outro, ele queria ficar ali.

"Nós dois somos observadores, a diferença é que eu sei fazer direito" respondeu rindo. "A calcinha azul que você está vestido é linda, a propósito" falou rindo mais ainda da cara de assustado de Harry.

Harry, ainda um pouco bêbado, com vergonha e se sentindo humilhado, se inclinou pra frente, dando um pequeno selinho em Louis, que parou de rir na hora.

Louis começou a caminhar pra frente, fazendo Harry dar passos pra trás, até que suas costas encontrassem a parede da garagem. Louis não foi devagar ou pegou leve com o adolescente, ele agarrou os cabelos da nuca do menino, levantando sua cabeça pra que se olhassem nos olhos, a outra mão passou pela coxa farta do menino, e logo depois o beijou com desejo. Harry gemeu em sua boca assim que sentiu a língua do mais velho adentrando a sua, ele sentia que poderia morrer com a sensação das mais fortes de Louis o dando apoio para não cair.

Era o primeiro beijo de Harry, e Louis sabia disso. As mãos do mais velho percorreram as costas do menino só pra que agarrassem as nadegas cheinhas e redondinhas, dando impulso pra que ele entrelaçasse suas pernas atras de Louis, que pressionou o pequeno corpo com força na parede, esfregando as ereções.

A boca de Louis deixou a de Harry pra percorrer o pescoço límpido do menino, lambendo e chupando a área. Harry apoiou a cabeça na parede, deixando seu pescoço livre pra Louis fazer o que quisesse, seus lábios entreabertos deixavam alguns gemidos saírem, coisa que só aumentava a vontade de Louis de o jogar de quatro no carro e o foder.

Ambos os corpos estavam consumidos pelo calor e pelo tesão. Os dois se observavam, os dois tinham tesão pelo outro. A grande diferença de idade não era realmente importante naquele momento, os dois só queriam sentir pele na pele.

Louis caminhou com Harry no colo até seu carro, colocando o menino no chão e sentando no banco de trás, onde abriu o zíper de seus jeans, liberando a sua gloriosa extensão.

Harry nunca sentiu tanto tesão em toda sua vida. Seu pau pingava tanto ore-gozo que tinha uma mancha na frente de sua própria calça jeans, que ele também abriu, apenas pra ter certo alívio.

Ele entrou no carro e fechou a porta, pra que os futuros söns não fossem ouvidos por pessoas do lado de fora.

Louis segurava seu membro pela base. Harry diria que tinha por volta de 19 centímetros, e a grossura era impressionante. Harry começou a salivar olhando pra glande vermelha molhada.

"Vem me chupar" mandou Louis, sua voz rouca consumida pelo tesão.

Louis estava apoiado na porta, suas pernas um pouco pra frente, Harry ficou de quatro, empinando sua bunda e deixando seus lábios alinhados à extensão de Louis.

"Você vai ter que me ensinar" falou Harry, apesar de ter treinado com vários objetos cilíndricos, ele ainda tinha medo de não ser bom o suficiente pra Louis.

Harry abaixou mais sua cabeça, esfregando seus lábios na glande molhada, logo depois colocando sua língua pra fora e dando várias lambidas achando o gosto do pre-gozo delicioso. Ele ainda salivava, fazendo sua baba escorrer pelo grande membro. Harry segurava a base com suas duas mãos, já que só uma não fechava, enquanto degustava a glande do mais velho, que só grunhia ao ver aquele pequeno ser de olhos verdes e boca vermelha se deliciar no seu membro.

Louis estava achando o "beijo" em seu pau delicioso, mas não resistiu a empurrar a cabeça de Harry pra baixo, fazendo o menino engolir seu volume, mas o menino engasgou assim que chegou na metade. Louis se inclinou pra frente, enfiando as mãos dentro do jeans do menino pra apertar sua bunda com força.

"Caralho, Harry" grunhiu ele investindo seu membro no buraco quente que era a boca do menino. "Que boquinha gostosa"

Harry gemeu com o elogio, e se sentiu motivado a tentar colocar mais daquele pedaço de carne em sua boca, e mesmo engasgando ele tentou colocar tudo, e quase conseguiu, mas a extensão de Louis era muito grossa, os cantos de sua boca já doíam de tanto se esticar.

"Isso, engole esse caralho" grunhiu Louis vendo lágrimas caírem pelo rostinho de Harry, que se recusava a tirar o pau da boca, ele só encostava os lábios na glande e puxava o ar, logo voltando ao ritmo. Louis segurou a cabeça cheia de cachos macios do menino e começou a investir seu pau rapidamente, os söns de Harry engasgando só o fazia querer mais.

Depois de mais algumas investidas ele deixou o menino respirar, mas foi rápido, já que logo depois ele puxou a cabeça de encontro ao seu pau, mas dessa vez ele não se controlou, ele empurrou tudo, vendo o nariz de Harry encostar nos poucos pelos que tinham ali. Harry gemeu, fazendo uma vibração gostosa passar por todo o corpo de Louis, e mais saliva escorrer pelo seu queixo, ele parecia acabado, e era possível ver o volume do pau de Louis em sua garganta.

"Você é tão gostoso" grunhiu Louis soltando a cabeça do menino pra dar um tapa na bunda dele. "Eu quero gozar na sua cara"

Harry o olhou em expectativa, colocando sua cara perto do membro, seus lábios abertos, sua língua pra fora, ele parecia faminto.

"Fala o quanto você ama o meu pau, o quanto você esperou pra sentir ele na sua boquinha virgem" mandou Louis, seu tom rouco enquanto movia o punho na ereção pulsante.

"Eu amo seu pau, eu quero sentir ele em mim pra sempre" gemeu Harry. As palavras sujas saindo do rosto inocente foram o que fizeram Louis gozar com um grunhido. 

 

Harry não espionara Louis depois do ocorrido. Toda vez que pensava no que fez ele se sentia sujo e envergonhado, mas ele sabia que queria repetir, e ele o teria feito, mas Louis não o procurou. Ele sabia que poderia simplesmente bater na porta do mais velho, mas não tinha coragem pra isso. Então ele deixou passar.

Depois de duas semanas, Anne e Des resolveram que tirariam férias de 10 dias, e deixaram Harry sob seus próprios cuidados. O que, talvez, não tenha sido uma boa ideia, já que no primeiro dia Harry saiu com Niall pra beber.

Os meninos nunca haviam bebido tanto, e Niall acabou indo pra casa de um menino que ele já tinha ficado, deixando Harry sozinho. Harry foi caminhando pra casa, bêbado, cansado e risonho, e só percebeu que não estava em frente à sua casa quando um Louis só de calça de moletom abriu a porta.

"Harry?" perguntou, confuso.

"Loooou" saudou Harry. "Oi Lou"

"Posso te ajudar?" perguntou.

"Posso ficar na sua casa?" pediu Harry fazendo beicinho. "Eu chupo seu pau de novo se você quiser"

"Pode entrar, Harry" falou rindo. "Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Do seu pau" falou Harry.

"Parece que alguém ficou viciado" falou Louis dando um pequeno selinho no cacheado. "Você precisa de um banho, você tá bêbado"

Harry foi guiado pelas escadas até o quarto de Louis, ele estava bêbado demais pra reparar em qualquer coisa na casa, então só deixou se levar.

Louis despiu o menino e o colocou debaixo da água fria.

"Veste isso" falou Louis entregando uma muda de roupas pra Harry, e saindo do banheiro logo depois.

Harry saiu depois de poucos segundos, vestindo apenas a cueca que Louis havia lhe dado. O mais velho suspirou ao ver o corpo do menino, tão gostoso...

A ereção de Louis só cresceu ao que Harry se deitou e passou a mão por todo o seu tronco, suspirando.

"Você vai dormir comigo, Lou?" perguntou Harry, ele estava sonolento.

Louis não respondeu, só apagou as luzes e se deitou do outro lado da cama. Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"Você lembra quando eu chupei o seu pau?" perguntou Harry.

"Lembro"

"Você gostou? Porque eu gostei muito" perguntou Harry aconchegando suas costas no peito do mais velho.

"Vai dormir Harry" mandou Louis.

Depois de algumas horas, Louis ainda não tinha dormido. Ele ficava repensando o boquete de Harry, lembrava as lágrimas que o menino deixou cair ao se engasgar com seu tamanho... E o menino estava ali agora. Do seu lado. A ereção de Louis não descia, e ele sentia que iria enlouquecer.

Louis apoiou levemente sua mão esquerda na cintura de Harry, que mesmo dormindo chegou ainda mais pra trás com o toque, esfregando sua bunda na ereção do homem 15 anos mais velho. Louis, sem aguentar mais, começou a esfregar seu pau na bunda macia de Harry, que soltava arfadas durante o sono.

Louis abaixou a cueca do menino lentamente, esfregando suas mãos e agarrando a bunda branca e gostosa. Louis se sentia embriagado pelo menino, ele abaixou sua própria cueca e esfregou a cabeça molhada de seu pau na fenda apertada de Harry.

"O que você tá fazendo Lou?" perguntou Harry. Louis pensou em tapar a boca dele, mas ele queria ouvir os gritos.

Louis esfregou mais uma vez a cabeça de seu pau na entrada de harry antes de se enterrar com força ali. Harry tentou fugir, um grito agudo saindo de seus lábios, mas Louis o segurava fortemente no lugar.

"Eu tô comendo seu rabinho apertado" grunhiu Louis ao sentir a pressão das paredes da criança contra seu membro.

"Não, por favor, isso dói" reclamou Harry, ele não tinha forças pra fazer muita coisa, ele só chorou, ao que louis começava a investir em si.

Louis grunhia ao que levantava a perna de Harry pra meter mais forte e mais fundo dentro do menino. Ele ouvia os choros, engasgos e pedidos pra parar, mas ele não conseguia, era tão quente e apertado.

"Que cu gostoso, Hazz. Você tem um cuzinho muito gostoso, sabia?" falava no ouvido do menino. "Eu tô te dando tudo o que você sempre quis, meu pau dentro de você"

Harry, ainda sonolento, parou de chorar ou gritar, só os seus gemidos eram ouvidos quando Louis investia contra ele. Ele tentou pensar no que Louis havia dito, era verdade, tudo o que ele almejava há 2 anos, era o pau de Louis dentro de si. Harry então, passou a dar reboladinhas no pau grande do homem, tentando receber prazer naquilo, já que a queimação não doía mais tanto assim.

"A puta tá gostando de ganhar o pau no cu?" Perguntou Louis ainda grunhindo, dando eventuais chupadas e lambidas no pescoço do mais novo. "Lógico que sim" respondeu a si mesmo, e logo começou a investir mais forte dentro de Harry, já que o menino só gemia.

Quando Louis acertou o ponto dentro do menino, ele gritou, um grito sensual que Louis jurara ser a coisa mais gostosa que já tinha ouvido. Louis trabalhou pra acertar somente ali, com força.

"Louuuuuuuuu" gemia Harry, ele parecia estar sendo estripado de tanto que gritava e gemia, pedindo por mais, e Louis adorava toda aquela verbalização. "Me come, me come, me come" pedia, sua voz rouca.

Louis sentia sua coluna doer de tanto fazer força naquela posição, então ele virou Harry de barriga pra baixo e "sentou" em sua bunda, voltando a meter seu caralho grosso no ex-virgem.

"Toma esse pau, vadia" grunhia Louis enfiando brutalmente seu pau na entradinha vermelha rubra de Harry.

Louis sentia como se pudesse gozar só de ouvir os gemidos de Harry, que se sentia em êxtase ao receber as estocadas violentas do homem. Harry se sentia como se pertencesse a Louis agora, tudo o que ele quisesse fazer com seu corpo, ele poderia.

Abrindo as bochechas da bunda de Harry pra observar seu pau sendo engolido pela abertura, Louis grunhiu alto, como se fosse uma fera devorando sua presa.

"Awww. Tô gozando lou, eu tô gozando, me code com força, me arrebenta" gritou Harry quando finalmente gozou entre a cama e seu estômago.

Louis, ao ouvir os gritos, sentiu que era seu fim de linha. Ele jogou todo o seu peso sobre o de Harry, ainda o fodendo, puxando o cabelo do menino pra que ele olhasse pra cima e eles pudessem se beijar.

"Você quer porra, Hazz? Quer minha porra no seu cuzinho arrombado?" Perguntou grunhindo, seu corpo todo cobrindo o de Harry.

"Me dá leitinho no cu" pediu Harry, e assim Louis grunhiu, mais alto que nunca, se enterrando o mais fundo possível no menino pra gozar quase em seu estômago.

Ambos ficaram ofegantes tentando se recuperar do orgasmo recente.


End file.
